


It isn't Rocket Science

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Feminization, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony





	It isn't Rocket Science

“Spread your legs, sweetheart, this isn’t rocket science.”

Tony whines in protest and embarrassment. He‘s wearing a light pink skirt with panties under, and Peter wants to see how beautiful his boyfriend looks before he tears the outfit off of him. 

Tony spreads his legs. 

“There’s a good girl.”

Peter can see his cock leaking out of the top band of Tony’s pink lace panties. He licks his lips. 

“Look at that. My baby girl is all wet and leaking. Who made you like that, hmm?”

“You did, Peter.”

“Oh did I?”

“Mmhm.”

Tony’s cheeks tinge a darker hue of pink. 

“My baby is so pretty for me.”

“All for you, Peter.”

Peter smiles and caress Tony’s cheek with his hand. Tony presses a kiss to his palm. 

“I think you should take off that shirt. I wanna see what’s under.”

Tony carefully removes his shirt, revealing a pink lace bralette to match his panties. When he looks back at Peter, he can see how turned on he is just by looking at him. His pupils are blown wide, and his pants are tented from his erection. 

“You gonna suck my cock, baby girl?”

Tony nods and nuzzles his face into Peter’s crotch. He fumbles with the zipper for a minute before pulling out his cock and sucking it into his mouth. Peter moans and threads his fingers through Tony’s hair, pulling his head into his pelvis.

“Such a good girl you are for me.” 

Tony moans around his cock. He can feel Peter’s cock bump the back of his throat as he nuzzles into the small bush of hair at the base of his cock. 

Peter moans when Tony swallows around him. 

“I’m gonna cum. Do you want it, baby girl?”

Tony looks up at him and nods, his mouth still stuffed with Peter’s dick. 

Tony swallows around Peter, pushing him over the edge. Peter holds Tony there as he cums down his throat, making him take what he’s given. When Peter lets go of Tony’s hair, he falls back onto the bed, out of breath. Peter jumps on the bed beside him. 

“Get me hard again and I’ll fuck your pretty pussy.”

Tony pulls his skirt off and rolls over. Peter kisses him while he coaxes Peter’s erection back. Peter moans into Tony’s mouth, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongues to Peter’s mouth. Tony rubs his tongue against Peter’s, his hands playing with both of their dicks. He rolls on top of Peter and ruts his dick against Peter’s. When Peter is fully hard, he rolls them back over and flips Tony over so that he’s on his hands and knees in front of him. 

Peter pulls the panties aside, revealing a pink jeweled butt plug in Tony’s ass, completing the outfit. Peter groans at the sight. 

“You’re so hot, baby. Such a good girl.”

Peter plays with the plug, pulling and twisting it until Tony is a whimpering mess. Peter pulls out the plug and slicks up his cock, groaning with pleasure at the tight heat of Tony’s ass as he pushes in. 

Tony lets out a high pitched moan when Peter bottoms out, enjoying the full feeling in his ass. Tony can feel Peter trembling in him with want and need as he waits for him to adjust. Tony flexes around Peter, drawing a pinched out moan from him. The action earns him a light slap on the ass. Tony shifts back onto Peter’s cock, giving him the ok to start moving. Peter starts thrusting at a slow pace, both of them chasing the pleasure that his movement brings them. Peter marks up Tony’s back and shoulders as he rocks into him. 

“Peter. I wanna kiss you.”

“Ok, baby, hold on a sec.”

Peter pulls out and Tony rolls over, pulling Peter down to his face. Peter blindly attempts to get back into Tony as they kiss. Peter pulls back for a second to line up, pushes in, and returns to kissing Tony. He reaches down with his hands and rips the panties clean off of Tony so he can jerk him off. His other hand holds Tony’s. Tony’s free hand rests on Peter’s ass, gripping it tightly so that Peter can’t pull out. Peter can feel Tony’s desperation in the way he squeezes his ass around his cock, in the way he squeezes his hand, in the was he squeezes his ass in his hand. Peter’s thrusts speed up as he gets closer and closer to releasing. 

“You gonna cum with me, babygirl? Gonna make your clitty squirt for me?”

“Yes! Peter, please!”

Peter jerks Tony’s cock faster. He can feel Tony’s ass start to clench around him as he begins to cum, pushing him over the edge. They cum together, each other’s names on their tongues. Peter only pulls out when he’s completely done, watching his cum leak out of Tony’s ass and onto what’s left of those panties. Tony pulls off the bralette, throwing it across the room before pulling Peter back down to cuddle with him. 

“You did great, Pete.”

“Thanks, Tones.”

They don’t even bother to clean up before they fall asleep.


End file.
